Story of an AntiLove
by Hilary Starsky
Summary: [LONGFIC]His usual routine would have been unsettled forever by...a sandwich.ACxAW,my version of their meeting.Sorry for any error in grammar andor spelling.CH.2 UP!
1. Nice To Meet Ya

**_Here I am again!!!! I'm trying with another longfic! It's not over yet, nor in Italian. It's a little weird... for now here's the first chapter as preview  
I hope you'll like it... And AntiWanda's sentences are written in a bad grammar. It's almost entirely told in AntiCosmo's Point Of View, I tried to explain his feelings as good as I could. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Bye:_**

**NICE TO MEET YA**

Advanced Black Magic High School "Bad Luck High School". The AntiFairies could learn a lot of subjects there, and how to bring bad luck too: maybe it can seem strange, but it's really difficult.  
The bus stopped in front of its black and lush gates and all the students on board got out, starting to form groups and to chat.  
Lots of groups of boys and girls a time got out of the blue bus; he, elegant and haughty, got out all alone, holding some books under his right arm. Once having put in order his glasses, he raised, while walking towards a bench, not so scant glances and giggles by the girls all around, and then a lot of animated gossip. As usual, he didn't mind and sat on a cold marble bench in the school yard to read one of his books: "Bad Luck on the Earth, volume II".  
Every first day of school was like that: it was his last year in that school, then he would have gone to the University for Young Geniuses where he would have obtained a degree in everything: law, maths, Latin literature… and above all in Misfortunology.  
What he didn't know that day was that his usual routine would have been forever unsettled by… a sandwich.  
While he was reading something wrapped in tinfoil suddenly fell on the book making him jump: he raised his glance frightened and noticed a girl never seen before who was staring at him with an enormous pair of big pink sparkling eyes.  
- I sorry am – she said. It was difficult to understand what she was saying; besides her horrible accent her big and twisted teeth contributed to add comedy to her a little worried face. She was keeping her arms behind her back, covered by a fluent cascade of soft blue curls long till the waist, and her knees were bended while she was nervously floating up and down. – It fell, I didn' wanna…  
The boy looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything. The girl suddenly smiled, showing her buckteeth even more.  
- Mah name's Antah-Wandah! – she said happily. – Do ya know how's it spelled? A-N-T-I… - she suddenly stopped confused, then said brightening: - Antah-Wandah!  
Again, the AntiFairy boy looked at her like if she was a crazy, but she seemed not to notice it.  
- I'm sooo hungry I would eat you all at once! But don' worry – she quickly added. – I was jokin'! I don' eat other Antah-Fairies!  
She laughed, a stupid and joyful laugh. The AntiFairy boy she was talking with couldn't see anything to laugh at in it.  
- Okaaay… - she continued smiling like she wasn't noticing his conversation partner's reactions. – Now ya know at me… who do are ya?  
The AntiFairy boy handed her her sandwich: he wasn't a person who easily established a relationship with someone; however he didn't see why to establish one right with that dimwit.  
And yet...  
- My name is AntiCosmo – he said icily, with a marked British accent. With his surprise the AntiFairy girl laughed without taking her sandwich.  
- Wow, ya speak in a veeery strange way! – she laughed happily. AntiCosmo could tell the same thing about her, but he just looked at her icily and handed her her sandwich more insistently.  
- Here is your sandwich – he said. She finally took it.  
- Thanks! I'm so hungry I would eat the whole bench all in once by myself! But you don't worry – she added quickly. – I don't digest marble at all!  
And she laughed again at her own quip. AntiCosmo looked at her in a very bad way.  
- So eat your sandwich and let me study…  
- What? What do you study? – she asked curiously looking at his book. AntiCosmo, who wasn't a particularly talkative person, showed her the title of the book. AntiWanda looked amazed.  
- Woow! So what's it then?? – she asked bending her head to the right. – AntiCosmo started to lose his patience.  
- Make a pleasure to yourself, and to me too, and read!  
- I can't not read, no no! – she said serenely. AntiCosmo got annoyed.  
- So good bye!  
And then he sat down again and sank again into the reading… but after a few he started to feel observed; he raised his glance and jumped again risking to fall off the bench: AntiWanda was very close to his face and was scanning him attentively.  
- Ah! What are you doing?! – he asked, his voice suddenly shrill.  
- I just wanted see whatcha doin'! – she said happily. – AntiCosmo settled his glasses on his nose in order to see her in a good way and to dart a glance full of grudge at her.  
- I told you to leave me alone!  
- No ya didn'! – she objected calmly. AntiCosmo took his books and floated as far as another bench at the opposite side; he sat quietly and started to read again wrapped by the reading.  
- So? – AntiCosmo jumped once again: AntiWanda was sitting beside him now, always with that stupid happy face. The boy shut the book angrily and looked at the AntiFairy girl.  
- What do you want now?  
- I wanna know whatcha doin'… now that we're friends I can have permission to ask to you!  
- I am NOT your friend! – AntiCosmo replied rudely leaving AntiWanda a little unsettled. – So now make your own business and go away, leave me alone with my book!  
AntiWanda stayed there, a little offended by those words, but she finally went away quietly with no more words.  
- Oh, finally! – AntiCosmo said opening his book again; but right in that moment the bell rang. With an annoyed snort AntiCosmo closed the book and started to float towards the enormous scholastic marble building.

_**Here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Hey, can someone tell me a good title for this one?? w  
Well, thanks for having read and... leave a Review:  
-Hilary-**_


	2. The First Three Hours of School

**_I'm finally back!!!! With the second chapter of this fic!  
I'm still trying to fix it in italian... I made lots of short-fics which could help this one to look more senseful. For the moment, enjoy this second chapter!!!_**

**THE FIRST HOURS OF SCHOOL**

The entrance-hall was full of AntiFairies going around, excited for the first day of school. The elegant marbled passageways spread in every direction, their dark walls were sometimes interrupted by some elegant black wooden doors decorated with a silvered leaf and a marbled nameplate each. The inscription on the nameplates changed: in that passageway there were "IV A", "IV B", "IV C", "IV D", etc.  
The classroom tagged with "IV D" was slowly filling up with AntiFairies, some of the oldest in the school. Pairs of little magic creatures were sitting at the black wooden desks turned towards the blackboard and the still empty granitic teacher desk.  
AntiCosmo was standing on the door looking sternly up and down four AntiFairies, trying to value which of them was the most beautiful.  
Both of their figures were rounded, two of them wore glasses. The most austere and haughty of them all was fixing them on her nose, the other glasses wearing one had some black freckles and was staring at herself in a mirror tiding her hair up vainly. The most distracted one was a very gloomy type: she had very long and black hair, just like her eyes, but looked a little idiot. Pity because she would have been a very good AntiFairy otherwise. She was merrily talking to the shiest one, completely curled up on herself and with her hands in her mouth. The AntiFairy boy's emerald green eyes lingered too much on her: she had the most classical hair in the worlds, a fringe covered her forehead. Her big sky blue eyes were looking at her friend telling something very funny while her fangs, typical of the AntiFairies, were tormenting a nail of her left hand.  
Suddenly the vainest AntiFairy girl, once have put carefully away her mirror in her bag, had a glimpse on AntiCosmo, then ran at her shy friend's ear and told her something; then AntiCosmo incredulously found himself gazed by four pairs of pink, amber, black and sky blue eyes. Wrong-footedly, he gazed back, managing not to betray not his embarrassment. The black haired girl smiled stupidly, while the vain glasses wearing one covered herself mouth trying to fight back a laughter; the other glasses wearing one didn't take her eyes away from him and simpered cunningly. The shy girl was as red as a beetroot and staring at him with enormous sky blue eyes and a sort of terror gleaming through them. AntiCosmo looked at her and answered at her glance with another even more embarrassed glance, then he took off his glasses and cleaned them nervously with a handkerchief, apparently concentrating on the invisible spots on the lenses. He suddenly felt someone come closer to him.  
- Hey cute guy?  
AntiCosmo did his best to pretend to be indifferent: he haughtily replaced his glasses on his nose and recovered himself.  
- Yes?  
The two glasses wearing girls were there and the sternest one was talking.  
- Are you of this class? – she said staring at him with her pink big eyes seductively half-closed, pointing the classroom on which door AntiCosmo was standing.  
- Ehm… yes. Why?  
- Just asking! – the other one said. She had a very gossipy look. – Do you like that girl? – she suddenly asked pointing her sky blue eyed friend, who was trying to hide while her black haired friend was laughing stupidly.  
- Well… - he said surprised: certainly, they were all neat, and yes, he liked her too, but he didn't want to talk about it, especially not with her friends. He violently blushed raising new giggles of the vain girl. – Ehm… I have to go, my professor's coming!  
And he entered the classroom as slowly as possible in order to catch any last gossip from the bunch of girls: he heard shrill giggles and some pieces of conversation.  
- Have you heard his strange way to talk?  
- Have you seen his eyes? And the way he was staring at you?  
The AntiFairy finally sat at the first place in the central row trying to chase away all the embarrassment: he took his book and started to read it again.  
A minute later he was totally absorbed, he even forgot to be at school, he was so wrapped up in the reading that nothing seemed able to dissuade him…  
- Hey Yo!  
- Argh! – AntiCosmo started again; then, once he saw who sat at his right, he moved his chair to the end of the desk: it was AntiWanda again.  
- I'm here since I think a minute, I think, I would arrive before but I got lost! Yup! – she said speaking with her usual incomprehensible grammar. AntiCosmo frowned.  
- Why did you sit here? Take another seat!  
- But ya da only one I know…  
- Listen, I never said that we were friends before… - he said irritated, but she interrupted him clapping her hands enthusiastically.  
- Ya said it now! Yaaaaaay!!!! It's coooool!  
- This seat is already taken! – he snapped.  
- Who by?  
- By "It's None Of Your Business!"  
- Oh, awesam! Then when this "It's None Of Your Business" person guy arrives I'll go away. Or better do you make me meet him too? To me?  
AntiCosmo snorted and crossed his arms while sinking angrily down on the chair.  
- Wassup pal? Ya feel bad? – AntiWanda asked worried.  
- No, I do not feel bad! – he answered sharply.  
- Oh, then… something of yours hurting pal?  
- No, nothing.  
- Ok pal!  
- Stop calling me pal!  
- Ok friend!  
- Friend is even worse!  
- Sorry mate!  
- Do you want to stop it? – the AntiFairy boy burst furiously out. AntiWanda fell silent and started to play with her hands.  
Suddenly an AntiPoof was heard and a tall and slim AntiFairy appeared: the Maths professor.  
AntiCosmo didn't pay attention at all to the professor's welcome speech, he was too busy in hating AntiWanda with every part of his body: her beautiful, curly, soft hair scented of strawberry, her big, confused, stupid pink eyes filled with happiness, her rounded and soft body…  
- And now let's start with these simple decompositions of monomials! – the professor finally said bringing him back to reality. The boy took away his glance from the AntiFairy girl next to him, took a notebook and a biro and started to copy the operations written on the blackboard.  
A little while later he was struggling with a particularly difficult decomposition: he practised during the whole summer and couldn't understand where the problem was. Completely absorbed he had forgotten about the whole world around and had almost found a solution, when…  
- Hey, how is two times five?  
Interrupted by AntiWanda's unexpected whisper in his right ear, AntiCosmo lost his inspiration: he banged his hands on the desk in exasperation and turned to face her desk companion.  
- Ten!  
- Oh, thank ya! – she answered happily. – And… two times six?  
- Twelve!  
- Fantastic! And two times seven?  
- What do you want? The whole multiplication table of two?  
- What's it? Sorta speciality of the refectory?  
AntiCosmo snorted and tried to concentrate again on his decomposition, but the solution went away by then, and his energies too.  
- Are you satisfied? You made me lose my concentration!  
- Nice to help ya pal! – she said staring happily at him. AntiCosmo banged his head on the desk: why him?


End file.
